Bride of Po: My Version
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: This is my version of the episode Bride of Po. Enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Bride of Po: My Version

It was a peaceful day in the Valley of Peace. Po the Dragon Warrior was training with the Furious Five. Viper lunged at him as he grabbed her tail and tossed her to Crane. Knocking the bird to the ground and then Monkey was on his back. "Great sneak attack buddy but not good enough," Po chuckled as he fell landing on Monkey.

"Ow bad idea, very bad," Monkey moaned. Then Mantis zoomed towards him as Po smacked him away then he heard the familiar growl. Po smiled and turned to face Tigress.

"Let's dance Ti," he smiled confidently.

"You are going down panda," she said smiling back. They exchanged blows and punches each equal in strength and speed. Po kept coming at her and she did him. Tigress couldn't help but smile as she thought _Po gives me a challenge and it is like no one can match us. I love training with him. _

_Man Ti, sure looks awesome today awesome as usual. Oh no I am staring again better say something or she might notice, _Po thought. "Get ready to feel the thunder," he called. Just before the thunder could be felt something caught Po's eye.

A few feet away a goat girl and an elderly goat man were being attacked by some leopard bandits. "Guys it is rescuing time!" Po called as he ran towards the girl goat. The others sprang into action as each member took a leopard bandit to fight. It didn't take too long till the bandits fled.

"Oh a thousand thank yous," said the goat girl.

"No problem ma'am this is what the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior do," Po said helping the goat girl up. She was a pretty sight wearing a pink dress and had her hair up in a bun. Her eyes were a deep yellow not golden like Tigress's eyes but still pretty.

"My name is Lu Shi and this is my father Mo Wang," said the goat girl.

"We are on our way for my daughter's wedding," her father said smiling.

"Oh well who is the lucky guy?" Po asked.

"You great Dragon Warrior," Lu Shi said blushing. Po stood there dumbfounded as the rest of the Five.

"Your father Mr. Ping arranged it," Mo Wang said. Moments later Po went to see his dad.

"Yes it is true Po was arranged to marry Lu Shi," Mr. Ping said serving his customers.

"What? How? Why?" Tigress demanded. Po was wondering why she was so freaked out. Still like her he wanted answers.

"It happened long ago when I adopted Po. I used many plates to serve people but Po was clumsy and plates became expensive. So, Mo Wang and I had an arrangement. He would supply me with many plates if someday Po would marry Lu Shi and I agreed," Mr. Ping explained.

"So, you traded Po for plates?" Mantis asked in shock. Soon he was flinching in pain for Viper whacked him on the head and glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Wow" Po said in utter shock. He went to get some air and bumped into Lu Shi.

"I guess you heard the good news?" Lu Shi asked smiling.

"Yeah look Lu Shi I," Po said but stopped when he saw Lu Shi opening her suitcase and it was filled with Kung Fu action figures. "Oh wow is that the action figure of the Master Croc and oh no way you have the Oogway action figure!" Po cried.

"Limited edition collection," she said proudly. "Pretty silly collecting Kung Fu action figures right?" she asked blushing.

"You kidding I collect them too only I made my own action figures of the Furious Five," Po told her.

"No way I would love to see them," Lu Shi said grinning.

"Well come on I will show you," Po said leading her to the Jade Palace. Tigress watched crossing her arms and glaring angrily at Lu Shi.

"I do not like this," she confirmed and followed them to the palace. When she got there Po was showing her his action figures and they were talking about the different Kung moves. "So, you really can do Inner Peace?" Lu Shi asked.

"Oh yeah it was really hard at first but I just learned it. Anyway tell me more about you," Po said. Lu Shi told him that other than Kung Fu she loved dancing, cooking, and playing the lute.

"You loved cooking me too, my specialty is dumplings," Po said.

"I love dumplings especially with little cream sauce on it," Lu Shi said smiling. They moved closer and Tigress was about to say something when Shifu appeared.

"Po a word please," Shifu said softly but firmly.

"Okay I will be right back Lu Shi," Po said bowing to her. Lu Shi smiled as she waited for him to return. Tigress walked up to her frowning deeply.

"Oh Master Tigress it is a true honor," Lu Shi said bowing.

"I am watching you," Tigress confirmed firmly.

"Okay watch away," Lu Shi said smiling. Then her father returned to go over wedding plans. Po was talking to Shifu and learned some sad news.

"What you mean if I get married I would have to step down as Dragon Warrior!" Po exclaimed. Worry filled him if he stepped down as Dragon Warrior what would become of his friends and his home?

"Yes, once a Kung Fu Master is married he or she must step down otherwise enemies could endanger the ones they love. So, Po you must think carefully if you truly want to do this," Shifu asked.

"Well Lu Shi is so amazing and I really like her I know love at first sight may be stupid but I feel like I could have a happy life with her. On the other hand I am worried if I leave then what will happen to you and the Five and my home. Can I really give up my title I mean this Valley needs a Dragon Warrior," Po said sadly.

"If that is what you are upset about Po, you can give your title to someone," Shifu told him.

"I can?" Po asked.

"Yes you can give the title to someone you trust more than anyone else," Shifu said. Po thought for a deep moment and knew who he would pick.

"Guess I am getting married but first I need to tell the New Dragon Warrior the good news," Po said smiling. Tigress was watching Lu Shi and saw she kept glancing at a gold locket she wore around her neck.

Finally Tigress heard Lu Shi say, "I have to do this no choice,"

"Okay Lu Shi what are you really up to? Why are you really marrying Po?" Tigress asked glaring at her.

"Why because I like him and I will give him a good life," Lu Shi said nervously.

"Like him or want to use him?" Tigress hissed. "Tell me the truth!" she shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you Master Tigress!" Lu Shi yelled.

"No, no you don't" Tigress agreed and lunged at her. Lu Shi blocked her attacks as the goat glared at her. She kicked Tigress to the floor getting into a stance of her own.

"Stand down Master Tigress!" she shouted.

"Not till I get the truth," Tigress growled and was about to lunge again. Before she could Po grabbed her and pulled her away from Lu Shi.

"Whoa Ti, what is going on?" he asked looking confused.

"Tigress attacked me!" Lu Shi cried running up to Po.

"Ti, is this true?" Po asked looking at her. Tigress couldn't say anything and Po told Lu Shi to go back to her father so he could talk to her alone. Once they were alone Po asked, "Okay Ti, what happened. I know you and you don't attack people without a reason so what happened?"

"Po she is hiding something from you, you can't marry her! You barely know this girl and you want to marry her," Tigress began.

"Ti, I think I am in love and I am sure it was a misunderstanding," Po said.

"No, Po please listen you can't marry Lu Shi! How can you help us defeat bandits if you are married and far away?" Tigress exclaimed. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Ti calm down I know this is weird and confusing but I know this will work. And don't worry I already thought of a solution to my Dragon Warrior problem. I am going to give you the title so I know the Valley will be safe and I can focus on giving Lu Shi a good life," Po said.

"You are leaving us?" Tigress asked her face falling. It is like Gongmen City all over again. _No, I am not losing him not this time_, Tigress told herself.

"Oh so that is what this is about," Po said mentally slapping himself. Tigress broke out of her thoughts when she saw Po holding her paw. "Ti, you and the others with Shifu are my friends. I care for you deeply and I will always be there for you. I will come and visit and maybe get a job cooking for you guys. If you think I will get married and abandon you guys that will never happen. I will still be around whenever you need me I just won't be the Dragon Warrior anymore. I am giving the title to you for I know you will wear the title proudly," he said. Then he hugged her and whispered, "I will always be there for you Ti, never think for one second I would abandon you. I am marrying Lu Shi and I would love if my friend was there to celebrate my happy moment".

"Po, I," Tigress said tears finally falling from her face. "Good luck," she said for what could she do? He made up his mind and what friend would she be if she took his chance at happiness away. Maybe she was so upset with Po marrying someone else that it was clouding her judgment. She decided to apologize to Lu Shi before the wedding. Lu Shi was alone and Tigress was about to approach her when she to her horror saw Junjie.

"Once the Dragon Warrior steps down, I will rule all," he cackled.

"I am ashamed to help you," Lu Shi said bitterly.

"If you want me to free your brother you will do what I say," Junjie said crossly.

"Yes sir," Lu Shi said sadly.

"After the wedding I will have my men free your brother near the two stones," Junjie said softly. "Now time for your wedding," he laughed. Tigress snuck away and alerted Viper, Crane and Monkey. Mantis was giving the service and she couldn't bear to tell Po it would break his heart. They found Junjie's men surrounding a male goat man who looked really built. He was tied up and hanging below a fire scared out of his mind.

"Monkey start a distraction, Crane and Viper see if you two can get Lu Shi's brother to safety. I am taking down as many men that get in my way," Tigress growled. They broke apart and Monkey distracted the leopard bandits.

"Hey fur balls can't catch me," Monkey said making faces at them. Then ran after him as Viper slid over to the rope that held Lu Shi's brother. Crane grabbed the goat man by the shoulders and when the rope broke he caught Lu Shi's brother putting him down.

"A million thanks, now I must save my sister and warn the Dragon Warrior," Lu Shi's brother said. Tigress and Monkey came back with the all of Junjie's men tied up.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"After the wedding Junjie plans on killing both my sister and the Dragon Warrior," Lu Shi's brother explained. Tigress raced back to the ceremony to save Po. At the ceremony Po looked at Lu Shi and was feeling nervous. His mind kept going back to when he last saw Tigress. He remembered the scared look in her eyes and the tears falling from her face. Po looked to the crowd and didn't see any of his friends there. _Where were they? Were they mad he was leaving the team? Did something bad happen that they had to take care of? _All these thoughts raced through him. It was going to be like this now his friends would be saving people and he couldn't save them. Once he says "I do" his life as the Dragon Warrior will be over. No more fun meals or camping under the stars and no more missions. He would miss all of them dearly mostly Tigress for he had a crush on her. Yet, he knew she could never feel the same way. Still was he really ready to stop being the Dragon Warrior?

"We are gathered here today to unite Lu Shi and Po, who pretty much just met in holy matrimony," Mantis said. Po heard that and realized he did just meet Lu Shi besides her love for cooking and Kung Fu. He really didn't know much about her. For some odd reason he kept going back to Tigress. The checkers games they played till late in the night. A smile came to his face when he tried to teach her to cook and wound up having a flour fight. All these good times they shared and he felt his heart melt. He couldn't go through with this he didn't love Lu Shi, he loved Tigress. Junjie now disguised as the goat father held up what looked like a lute. Yet, it was a dart gun with two small arrows with poison. Once Po and Lu Shi said "I do" he would blow the arrows at them killing them instantly. Then no one would stand in his way. "If anyone here has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace," Mantis said looking around.

Before Po could open his mouth a roar was heard. Po knew that roar anywhere coming up running on all four paws like a bat out of hell was Tigress. "Stop the ceremony!" she yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Junjie as the goat father.

"Ti, where have you been?" Po asked.

"Po this wedding is a trap, Junjie planned all this for once you marry Lu Shi he will kill both of you. Lu Shi did this so her brother would be spared but we saved him," Tigress explained.

"You did?" Lu Shi asked with hope.

"Lu Shi!" called a male voice.

"Hung Lee!" she called and ran to her brother. The others showed up with Junjie's men tied up and unconscious. "He is Junjie!" Lu Shi cried pointing at the goat claiming to be her father. Before Junjie could move Tigress lunged at him and knocked him out. The lute broke exposing the arrows with poison. Po was shocked he almost fell back if Tigress didn't catch him. Junjie and his men were thrown in jail. Lu Shi apologized to Po and hoped they could still be friends. Po went to the Peach Tree in deep thought.

"Po," Tigress said softly.

"Well you were right Ti, Lu Shi was up to something," Po said eating a peach.

"I am sorry Po, I truly wanted you to be happy," she said sadly.

"I should have listened to you. You are very smart," he said eating another peach.

"I honestly didn't want to be right but I am glad you are safe," Tigress said sitting by him.

"Yeah Lu Shi and her brother are returning home. Man I was an idiot marrying a girl I barely knew," Po chuckled.

"Hey you wanted to find love there is no shame in that," Tigress told him.

"Well one good thing did come out of this. I finally realized I am in love with someone but it wasn't Lu Shi," Po said softly.

"Who is it Po?" Tigress asked. Her heart was beating and fear grew. _Was there another woman she had to worry about? Someone else going to try and take her Po from her. No she wouldn't allow Po to be taken from her scared or not she was telling him the truth._ "Po before you tell me anything I need to tell you something. I wasn't really mad that you were going to leave the team. I was madder because Lu Shi was going to spend the rest of her life with you and I wasn't. Ever since Gongmen City I had feelings for you. When you died I thought I lost you forever then you came back and I got to have you in my life. Yet I was afraid you wouldn't love me back so I kept you as a friend. Now I realize I made a mistake Po I love you," Tigress said staring at him. Po was shocked Tigress said she loved him.

A smile grew on his face as he shouted, "Awesome Tigress love me yes!" "I love you too Ti, but if we get together we will both have to step down as Kung Fu Masters do you really want to do that?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to ask her to step down as Leader of the Five.

"Po what are you talking about we won't have to step down if we get married. Wait a minute is that why you gave me the title did Shifu tell you that?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah" Po said in a confused tone.

"He says that every time one of us liked someone to see if we truly love that person. Po you can get married and have a family. It will be hard but many Masters have done it," she told him.

"Wow this day just got a lot better," Po said smiling.

"I can make it even better," Tigress purred and kissed his lips. Po's eyes widened and kissed her back. The sun set and on that day two hearts became one forever.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
